Concept and Phrases - Egtor-
This is a collections of thoughts, phrases and concepts I am working o0n for a story. This Wiki became my main tool for writing, so this is indexed as concept. ---- * a sense of competition and rivalry among the Yellow Robes * exempt to participate in the celebrations * not every acolyte made it all the way * simple reports of what was collected * strange shape * the spires occupied by the Robes *3500 light years *a dangerous and terrifying ascent *a messenger from the gods *acolyte *After they blessed the harvest *and carried all the way to the clouds once in awhile, but what he saw was not a bird. *archives of the Order *as they did every year - Note: Define Year on Kastirin *baskets suspended on ropes *be caught by an updraft *become brothers of the Order. Note: The Order needs to be worked out *Being picked by the Yellow robes *boiled Matroo *Brother Unti *Brother Unti *Brother Unti his mentor *caught up in his own musings *chains fastened to the rock for a hand hold *Chapter 1: The Spire of the Yellow Robes *cold seasons *copper roof *every acolyte had to ascent it once *Falling from the spire *falling to their death or by giving up *farmers of the upper valley *feast day of the Sixth Incarnation of the Yellow Goddess *fight the Reki *flood snails *forest canopy *frightening hoods *Galactic Chronicles universe *garden world *Gray Forest *hardly registered by most of the Union *He missed his mother most of all. *he understood his father *he would go into his third year *His father told him *his mother most of all. - Note: Used twice *Hygi *Inspired by SCI-FI stories picture *iron spikes *King (Egtor) *Life for the valley people *magical and secret ways to banish demons *many Incarnations to the Goddess *Matroo *Matroo bread *Matroo fields *Nagli-fish *Narrow planks of wood *Nitri berries *No one was forced to become a Yellow Robe *Nul *Old entrance *on its distant top were a collection of temples *outermost fringes *perched high upon a spire of natural rock and stone *picked by the King’s recruiters *predicted the flooding of the plains, *Reiki. *Reki *Reki slavers *roasted White Birds *scrolls *Shiss *slavers (Egtor) *slurry fishlings *smaller black Snatchers *Spinward Sector *spire cloister *storage houses of the King *strange marks and dots *the acolytes and brothers if the Third Aspect *the ascent and climb of the first Yellow Robes *The boys taken would become acolytes *the command of the Goddess *the far distant river *the feast days of the Sixth Incarnation *the First Incarnation *the first Yellow Robes *the Goddess demanded they seek out a tall location for her place of worship *the Golden. *the hatch *the highest point of the monastery *the kings collector's always put in soft clay *The most amazing thing he learned was reading and writing *The Nul are now part of the Union *the Old entrance *the roof hatch of the Temple of the Goddess *the shape of a person *The Six Spires of Egtor *the Sixth Incarnation represented food and harvest *the slanted surface of the roof was slick *the snow covered mountains *the spire of the Order of the Yellow Goddess *The Spire of the Yellow Robes *the spire rock *the spire was cold, always cold. *the temple was closed for anyone *the texts that actually talked about demons and gods *the Third Aspect was that of the builders and makers *the village *The year is 5040 OTT. *the Yellow Robes served three of the goddess aspects *There was always food and drink involved *they sometimes picked one or two young males to go with them *those who worshipped the Sixth Incarnation. *thousand triple-steps *to fight for his army *to scrub and polish the wooden stairs *to tally the harvest *top of the spire, *Two years had past and by the end of the cold season *Union space *valley people *Vanessa Ravencroft *War against the Shiss *when he was little and still in the village *when the floods didn’t come *White Bird eggs *White Birds *white powder called salt *who had to come out here to repair and polish *winched up by a muscle powered hoist *without a rope harness *without the aid of wings *working the Matroo fields *Yellow Goddess - Can't be the Yellow Goddess - must be changed *Yellow Robes *Yellow Robes *Yellow Robes came to the village *Yellow Robes of Kastirin Category:Fragments